love?
by luebug
Summary: Light and L are high school classmates. Light is utterly in love with L but L seems completely oblivious. M for a reason! loves all around!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! in very excited to write this story! There will be yaoi in this story later I promise! Most of the story will be in Light's pov, I may throw some L pov in later though.**

**Summary: Light likes L, L seems oblivious. will light get his wish of L liking him back? L and light are high schoolers!**

**enjoy! **

**(Light's pov)**

**Oh god don't look at him! I said don't you idiot** I thought to myself attempting to tear my eyes away from the most perfect, yet most unusual person I have ever encountered. unfortunately I couldn't keep my eyes off him resulting in a very uncomfortable gaze when he made eye contact with him.

This magnificent person had a mess of black hair sticking out in all directions atop his head, skin so pale it almost glowed, he always wore a baggy white long-sleeved shirt and baggy unflattering jeans, the things he eats are appalling-I have only ever seen him eat sugary, unhealthy, sweets, and he sits in the weirdest way I could possibly imagine. So why did I like him? He was the most intelligent person I have ever met. He is a year my younger and I I can sit and speak with him for hours on end.

I have even found myself-more often then not-very attracted to his odd appearance ans strange eating habits. I don't know what happened to me. Two months ago I was at the top, I was happy, girls swooned when I flashed my million dollar smile, I was always surrounded by friends, I was happy. Well, thought I was happy.

Two months ago everything changed. I was partnered with a certain raven haired boy and he blew my mind with his genius and I haven't been able to think about anyone else! I realized is was all a show, the friends, the girls everything. and then I started to get bored with all of it. I found myself needing someone with a brain to talk to. luckily for me I was going to be partnered with him For the rest of the year.

I got excited to see him, I found myself feeling so many emotions at once and I was very hard not to just blurt out how much I liked him. This was very strange for me you have to understand, I was amazingly talented at masking any emotion i may have and I haven't been attracted to anyone since grade school, so when this creature walked into my life it was an insane turn of events. I went from the perfect person in all aspect, but I lead a very boring life, to someone who had no control over his emotions and thought about one and only one person at all times.

The person who is doing this to me is the one and only brilliant L Lawliet.

**Yay! chapter one done! I hope you like it so far, this was a very short chapter I know. I will update soon and the upcoming chapters will be much much longer! I swear! please review, Love you all!**

**-luebug**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my amazing readers! Thanks to everyone that reviews, it definitely motivates me to write and update faster. I honestly have no idea how the Japanese school system works so I'm just guessing! enjoy!  
**

**WARNING: a bit of swearing (obviously if your looking through the M rated stories you've seen swearing in fanfics but I though I'd just let you know!)**

**Chapter two: secrets decovered  
**

First I must share that I am partnered with L in my poetry class (I don't know why Mr Watari partners everyone up) and it is amazing. In that class I am actually required to stare at him while he reads poetry so divinely I could melt. **Fantastic, I sound like a crazed teenage girl fawning over a movie star** I thought to myself.

Today we were reading 'the raven' by Edgar Allen Poe. It was L's turn to read the poem to me and he read it with such grace and perfect articulation. I continued to stare at him even after he had finished reading it.

"Yagami-kun, are you ok? you look a bit dazed." He said cocking his head to the side

"Call me Light, not Yagami. and I'm fine, thanks." I responded with less that a fourth of the grace he used when he spoke.

"Ok then, Light-kun, what do you think the main theme or symbol is?" He asked me his black void-like eyes seeming to burrow into my soul.

"What?" Shit. I had been paying so much attention to L that I had barely heard what he was reading.

He sighed and reread it for me. after he was finished I answered him earning a slight smile that only just barely pulled at the corners of his perfect lips I longed so much to kiss them. I started to imagine kissing him, how soft his lips would be and how he might moan when I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth, he woul- **stop it! stop it right now Light! nothing will ever happen between you and L and you know that! You might as well let this little crush go.** I inwardly yelled at myself I knew it was much more than just a little crush but I decided not to admit this to myself.

Then L said something that made me very, very happy. "Could I visit your home today so we can finish this project?" He said locking our eyes again.

"Of course!" shit. I answered way too fast I must sound desperate and attention deprived. shit, shit, shit, shit, shit he probably thinks I'm going to come on to him when he comes over to my house. My inner cursing must have some what shown on my face.

"Light-kun? are you sure your ok? maybe I should just come over sometime next week."

"No! I'm fine!" again to fast, but oh well whatever, if it got L into my house I don't care If I blurt out that I love him!

When the class ended I went to the bathroom. not to pee, but to splash some water on my face. "Why him? Why do you love L Lawliet of all people!?" I said to my reflection. I had failed to notice that someone had made their way into the bathroom and was able to hear my whole conversation with myself.

L was standing just out of my eye line and could hear everything I was saying. I didn't know this though, he had walked out before i could find him eavesdropping.

...later...

I had given L my address and was now -not so patiently- waiting for him to show up. I sat on the couch in my living room watching the clock. I started chewing on my perfect nails. I realized how I was acting and immediately stood up and walked into my room to finish homework.

I had just finished the last of my homework when the doorbell rang. I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could and swung the door open. he stood there strange and perfect as ever and he gave me something I assume is a smile. It would have been very easy to miss since it only pulled at the corners mouth the tiniest bit.

I grinned like an idiot and immediately pulled myself together wiping the genuine smile away and replacing it with my practiced one, "Welcome L, we can just work on the project in my room," I said stepping aside to let him in.

He nodded politely, stepped in my home and said, "Ok, thank you for letting us finish it here." I watched his eyes scan the house as I led him up the stairs. I could tell he was analyzing everything he saw and storing it in his mind. I thought a bit about the brilliant brain he had, I always just thought of his mind as giant stacked of filing cabinets he could easily access at any time.

I hadn't realized I had stopped walking and was staring at him while I pondered these things. "Light? Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" he said cocking his head to the right.

The sound of his voice pulled me out of my thoughts, I processed what he said and-though he had nothing on his face- reached out and said, "yeah, I'll get it," I reached out and gently brushed his cheek. I felt my face turn red at how soft his skin was and turned quickly and walked to my room. I took the time I was walking to calm myself and regain control over my emotions.

I opened my door and said, "we can just work here," gesturing to my desk. I helped him unload various things we needed from his bag and set everything on the desk. There was one last thing so I reached to grab it, L did the same and our hands brushed against each others. The second they made contact I pulled mine away quickly. I looked at him to see his reaction but I could only see half of his face seeing as his bangs were so thick. though I couldn't see much, I could still see the faintest shade of red adorn his cheeks.

**Hope you liked it! also any suggestions on other death note M rated stories I would be happy to write them! love you all!**

**-luebug**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**I have yet to put a disclaimer in any chapters of this story so here it is! I don't own anything but the ideas on fanfic I write about. Enjoy!**

**Chapter two: awkward silences  
**

L and I had almost finished the project and were both very proud of it. Though we showed it in very different ways, I marveled and praised it out loud while L just curled himself up, stared at it, and gave it an approving nod. I found everything he did amazing and was still holding onto the hope of him liking me back.

I heard my mother and Sayu arrive home from the store and yelled down the stairs that L was still here. "Would he like to stay for dinner? Your father won't be home in time for dinner tonight but he is more than welcome!" was my mother's response.

I looked at L as if repeating the question silently. He nodded in agreement and turned back to the project bringing his pale thumb to his lips and nibbling on it slightly.

My mother called us for dinner, L and I cleaned up and he followed me down the stairs. We all started dishing out food. when we were all settled my mother said, "So how was your day sweetie?"

"It was fine, I aced another test and The project L and I were working on is almost finished," I responded and took a small bite.

"So L, tell us about yourself!" Sayu said enthusiastically, she obviously had a crush on him.

"I like to eat sweets, I am in the top of my class, and I am classified by my peers as strange," he did air quotes with the last letter.

My mother and Sayu looked at each other confused, "you seem perfectly normal to me," said sayu.

L pulled his legs to his chest and said, "Well that's just what others have told me."

Sayu started firing questions at him, "Do you have a girlfriend? Is she cute? What's her name?"

"Well, I do not have a girlfriend. I am gay, and am single. If I did have a girlfriend though I assure you she would be cute," L said nonchalantly. My mother, sayu, and I were all gaping at his statement. **Oh my god so I have a chance! **I thought giddily. I am almost certain that was not what my mother and sister were thinking though, sayu something along the lines of 'oh my gosh I wonder if he has ever had sex?' or something along those lines (I have found several poorly hidden yaoi mangas of hers) and my mother was probably thinking 'He better not take my Light on that dark path with him' (she has always expressed her feelings toward homosexuals fairly openly)

I was having a very hard time controlling the massive grin wanting to break loose. I barely composed myself enough to finish dinner and drag L back p to my room to add some finishing touches on our project.

"Hey hand me that L," I said avoiding eye contact in fear of losing my composure.

He set it in my hand and said, "does my being gay make you uncomfortable Light?" He cocked his head to the side. He was so adorable!

"N-no not at all actually," I stammered, trying to stop from hugging him and kissing him softly.

"Really? You have not made eye contact with me since I revealed my sexual orientation," he brought a pale thumb to his mouth in contemplation. He finally made eye contact and I froze, entranced by those pools of liquid coal. He frowned and turned his head away. "Maybe I should just go. We have finished the project already, if you feel compelled to switch partners in our class I wouldn't fight it," he said as he uncurled himself from my desk chair and started gathering his things. He was about to walk out the door before I could form words.

"Wait!" I said grabbing the edge of his sleeve. **Oh god, I probably look like a needy girl from a romance manga. **I dropped his sleeve and straightened my hair and clothes.

"Yes?"

"I, um, well... L I," I struggled for the right words and started fiddling with my fingers.

"Light, are you ok?" He said his eyes showing worry. When I didn't respond he turned back to the door.

"L I love you!" I said quickly, When I realized I had confessed my feelings I felt my face go red and I looked down at my feet.** Really, what has happened to the confident, never embarrassed, and always _receiving_ the love confessions Light? I miss him.**

When he turned around he had a look of confusion on his face, it was the first time I could tell his guard was down and he was showing his true emotions. His eye brows knit together and he climbed back into the chair. **Th****at's good right?** I thought watching him as he went deep inside his head obviously deciding how to respond.

After about three and a half minutes (yes I was counting) He look up, he wet his lip and stood up.

**Cliff hanger! Haha you are all going to hate me for this I know. Hope you liked it, love you all.**

**-luebug**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my lovely readers! I hope you don't hate me too much for leaving you hanging! well, enjoy!**

He had finally decided how to respond to my confession of love, He stood up and crossed the room to me.

He was looking at his feet, his eye brows still pulled together. I had never seen him so nervous, He audibly swallowed and said, "I, um, I love you too light," it came out barely a whisper and i could see the deep shade of red spreading across his cheeks.

I finally let the completely genuine grin out and grabbed his arm pulling him close and giving him a hug. He nuzzled into my neck and I rested me cheek in his messy locks. we just stood there like that for a while, just holding each other. I was about to attempt to kiss him when I heard Sayu's heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

He pulled away from me quickly and curled up in the chair. I was still a bit dazed when Sayu walked in. I turned to her and gave her a huge grin.

"Light are you ok? are you two doing drugs?" Sayu questioned us her hands on her hips and her eye brows creased.

I quickly composed myself and said, "Of course not sayu, I'm fine."

"Ok, well mom needs to see you," She said, sounding a bit unsure still. I fixed my hair and walked down to my mother, **He loves me! what do we do now? Do we go out on a date? Do I get to kiss him public? I hope so! ** The last thought brought a small grin to my face. I rounded a corner and came face to face with my mother who was wearing a concerned look.

"Light, honey, I need to ask you a few questions about your friend L," She said almost solemnly.

"Um, ok," I said cautiously.

"Is he a bad influence on you? I mean does he try to tempt you?" She raised her eyebrows slightly resting her hand on my shoulder.

I felt my face contort in disgust, "Mom! He is just attracted to the same gender, that doesn't mean he will try to make me be gay!" I stood fast as I said it, My eyebrows creased together. **I may be gay but he definitely didn't 'turn' me gay** I fumed. I was angrier than I have ever been with her.

"I was just asking sweetie, so your not attracted to him in any way?" She said cautiously, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No mom, I don't like him," **I love him thank you very much!** Almost snickering at my thoughts I continued, "is it still ok for him to come over? We are partners in my class..." I trailed off praying for the answer I wanted.

"Of course, as long as you don't like him I am ok with that, but your door always has to be open." She said nodding slightly

I felt a pang of anger at her assumptions, but it's not like she's wrong. We just confessed our love to each other not five minutes ago. I walked back up to my room and let myself in he was again admiring our work on the project with small nods.

"I heard your conversation, I'm a little surprised that you are one to lie to your mother," He said without looking up.

"I didn't lie," I said snickering. He looked up obviously very confused and possibly hurt, "I don't like you, I love you L."

His face relaxed into a grin. He glanced at the tan watch he wore and cried, "Shit! I'm late, I got to go. Um, call me!" He quickly packed up his things tossing a piece of paper with his number scrawled on it and ran out the door, He peeked his head back in to quietly say, "see you soon sexy!" He let a grin slip and he disappeared out the door.

I fell backwards onto my bed grinning,** I wonder where this adventure will lead us! **

**Hey guys! sorry for the way late update! I love you all please review!**

**-luebug**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow chapter five already! Thank you so much for the continued support. I love you all, Enjoy!**

I sat on my bed and let myself lean back. I had so many thoughts running through my head, all of them revolving around that one person.I had decided I would ask him out tomorrow at school. I grinned and got ready for bed. As I laid down I let myself be carried into a dream world also revolving around L.

I woke up the next morning, rushing out of the house hoping to catch L before our classes started, I found him crouched in a chair working on one of the school libraries computers eating a lollipop.

I walked up to him from behind and tapped his shoulder, he didn't jump but I knew I startled him from how his eyes widened considerably. I grinned at him when he turned around and he looked up at me with huge obsidian eyes and said, "Hello Light, How are you doing today?" He popped the lollipop back into his mouth.

I smiled at how cute he was, I leaned over him so I had an arm on either side of him and my chin was leaning on his head, his back still to me. I grinned at the tint of blush that graced his pale cheeks and said, "I'm doing great, how about you?"

"I'm doing well thank you for asking," he said, then turned his head towards me, unintentionally putting his face so close to mine we were almost kissing, almost. As if his head we on a spring he turned it away quickly, His pale cheeks were stained an even darker shade of red. I chuckled and decided it was time to ask him the question I had so carefully planned out in my head, but don't let my calm composure fool you. On the inside I am freaking out. **Just do it! what's the worst that could happen? ****What is the worst? Well what if he turns me down and spreads that I'm gay across the whole school? what if he says he hates me and that he was lying last night? He won't, just ask it! **I silenced my inner argument with myself and found my courage, straightened up, took a deep breath and said,

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Wait a second, those weren't my words. It was L that had asked it. I gaped at him a little. "Light are you ok?" He said, his brows furrowing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said still gaping at the fact that he had beaten me to asking the question I had rehearsed in my head a hundred times.

"Light, answer my question please," he said, he had absolutely no expression on his face, he was obviously expecting the worst.

I snapped out of my trance and said, "Yes!" I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him, encasing him in a warm hug. After a second he relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around my neck. I could feel him smile against my cheek.

I pulled away and cupped his face in my hands, I started to lean in to kiss him. He leaned in as well and just as our lips were about to touch the bell rang. "Damn," L cursed frowning deeply, he grabbed his things and said, "See you in poetry."

I smiled at his hurry and made my way to my first period.

Dull. that is the only way to describe how my day was, that is up until that glorious period I shared with L, my boyfriend. The bell rang, indicating I was late for my class once again, **shit! Why the hell does this keep happening to me? I need to stop daydreaming about L and focus!** I rounded a corner quickly and stopped abruptly. In the hallway I saw a very slutty girl attempting to seduce L. She had him backed into a corner and was now running her hands down his torso. He looked disgusted and said, "Get you repulsive hands off me this instant!" and he tried to push her off, This made her smile and she kept going, he saw me and pleaded for help with his eyes.

The scene made my blood boil and I stormed over to the two I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "excuse me, we need to get to class." I said it through gritted teeth and tore him away from her. I dragged him by his hand into the boys bathroom.

"Thank god you came when you did! She was crazy!" He said hugging me. I laughed at how relieved he was and let my anger dissipate, I hugged him back and buried my face in his thick black hair. Then it struck me that we were missing class. I pulled away to face him.

"L, do you want to skip class and go to my house?" I asked, my arms still wrapped around him. He thought about the idea and looked up at me.

"I have never skipped any classes," he thought for another moment, "Ok Light, Let's go." He lead me out of the bathroom and we carefully maneuvered out of the school and made our way to my house.

"Will any member of your family be home?" L asked me while we walked.

"No, Sayu will be at school for an hour after we are supposed to get out, my mother helps our neighbors everyday until Sayu gets out, and my father is away on business," I said smiling at him. The rest of the way home we talked and laughed and at one point were just staring at each other.

We finally got to my house and we walked into the kitchen. "would you like something to eat?" I offered as L sat in one of the chairs.

"No thank you," he said pulling his knees up to his chest, "I had a large lunch." I laughed and he said, "What is funny Light?"

"Nothing really, I just love the way you talk," I smiled at him and he tried to hide the light blush creeping over his cheeks by looking around the house as if it were his first time in it. I walked over too him and grabbed his hand, I then lead him up to my room **I am going to kiss him damnit!** i thought to myself.

We got up to my room and i sat on my bed, I grinned at him again as he curled himself up in my desk chair.

"L, so you are my boyfriend right?" I said, deciding that I would let this conversation lead into my kissing him.

He cocked his head to the side, "Yes, I thought we established that this morning."

I flashed him my million dollar smile, "Yes we did-"

He cut my off with, "What are you plotting Light?" His eyes narrowed

"Whatever do you mean?" I said feigning innocence.

"You only smile that way when your planning something," He said letting a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

"I was planning on kissing you, I was going to let that conversation lead into that, But now my plan is foiled," I said grinning.

He looked surprised and said, "oh, um, I've never actually kissed anyone before," he looked down and played with the hem of his jeans. His embarrassment made me grin even wider. I leaned over and pulled the desk chair closer to me, his eyes widening at the unexpected movement. I was now face to face with him and I cupped his cheeks again.

His whole face was red and he as tense as he realized I was still going on with my plan. he closed his eyes and I leaned in. Our lips met. His were so soft and tasted of sugar. We stayed like that for a moment, not moving, just enjoying each other.

We finally pulled away and his face, if possible, was even redder. We grinned at each other stupidly for a moment. Then we heard something we shouldn't have. the lock to the front door was opened and my mother waltzed into the house.

I checked the time and found that she was about a half hour earlier than I had expected. L and i were panicking and without much thought I pushed him into my bedroom closet and and stepped in after him shutting the door quietly.

"What do we do Light? Will she come in here? Are we going to get caught?" He was firing questions at me in a barely audible whisper.

"Sh!" I whispered back.

But he kept going, "What if she finds us and bans you from seeing me? What if she calls my guardian Watari?"

"Hush!" I said.

"But-" I cut him off with another kiss and it did what I had intended, he shut up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned into the kiss more. I tangled my hands in his hair and I'd like to think we would have gone further but we heard my bedroom door squeak open. He pulled away from me and we listened to the vacuum kick on.

About twenty minutes later she left and we carefully snuck out my window. We walked around for a while and I called my mom to let her know I was on my way home from school. I kissed L one last time and we went our separate ways.

What a day.

**Yay! ok, I want you all to vote on something. Should I put a lemon in chapter 7 or 8? I nee at least chapter 6 to develop the relationship. review and let me know! love you all,**

**-luebug**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! i'm going to let you all vote a bit longer, when I start writing chapter 7 I'll count them all up! thank you for all the lovely reviews! enjoy my beautiful readers!**

I walked to school in the morning in very deep thought, of course it was about L and I sharing our first kiss of our relationship, and his first kiss ever! I am still in disbelief that he has never kissed anyone. I mean sure he's a bit eccentric, but just having a short conversation, or listening him read poems is enough to make me swoon. What the hell, I don't swoon. I am Light Yagami, I am perfect! **Not since you met L, he turned your life upside down. You can barely keep your cool when your not around him. **said the annoying voice in my head which was, unfortunately, correct. That strange, beautiful, awkward boy has brought new meaning to my life.** Oh god, now I'm thinking ridiculously cheesy things.** I thought, I shook my head trying to clear my mind of the raven haired boy.

I rounded a corner and saw said boy, sitting crouched reading a book. I jogged over to him and sat down next to him, he didn't look up. His eyebrows furrowed and I nudged him, nothing. I poked at him a bit, still no response.

"L?" I said to him my tone showing my worry, not a damn thing. "L! Don't ignore me dammit!" I said in a voice that was almost a yell.

He held a pale finger up to me and I instantly understood. He was almost done with the page, my tantrum was for nothing. After a couple of minutes he bent the corner of a page down, closed his book, and said, "Yes Light?" His face completely blank of any emotion.

I grinned at the attention he was now giving me and leaned in t kiss me, he set his hand on my chest and gently push me back. I gave him a confused hurt look and he said, "If we kissed, someone would see. It would be all over the school before the bell rang, and someone would tell your mother and father. Do you really want your family to find out about us from someone else?" He said quietly.

My heart dropped at the thought of coming home and seeing the look my parents would give me for not telling them. I shook my head slowly and said, "I'll tell them tonight," I said still sad I couldn't kiss him yet.

He gave me a small smile and then the bell rang. My day was again dull, I broke up with Misa (she threw a giant tantrum, thought I don't know why, she does hang on me yes, but the second I turn around she is flirting with other guys) I went to every class and scored 100% on every assignment, and I pretended to listen intently to what my friends problems were. Then finally the time came for me to go to that glorious class.

I walked in and saw L sitting at the table we shared, I said hello grinning widely and he greeted me with a small nod. We talked about random subjects and then the bell rang ceasing our chatting. Then the teacher said something that made L and I both groan, "Class, today I would like you to pair up with someone other than your partner," she said. It's not like I would have any problem finding a different partner, but I really wanted to stay with L. I knew L felt the same, though his groan was for a different reason, because of his reputation he just had to wait and pair up with whatever loser was left over.

I soon realized that the loser he had gotten stuck with was in fact, infatuated with him. He said things that were obviously hinting at the fact that he liked L, kept inching closer and closer to him, and-more than once- he intentionally bumped his hand into L's, but L seemed completely ignorant of his advances. Watching this made my blood boil and I couldn't focus at the task at hand. All we had to do was write a poem with our newly chosen partner.

The poem my partner and I-mostly I- wrote was written for L:

**_my love_**

_Love is bigger than the ocean_

_Love is greater than the stars_

_All love I give to you_

_Will forever and always be_

_Love that is pure and honest_

_____Even when you don't love me _

_I hope from now to forever_

_Together we will be_

I ended up being forced to read it to the entire class. I could tell L knew it was written for him because his face was crimson through the whole thing, and I could also tell he had figured out that the beginning letter of each line spelled out his name. I chuckled when I sat down because I asked to be excused to the restroom, obviously to compose himself.

...(School ends and Light ((after kissing L of course)) is almost home)

I opened the door to my home noticing that my mother was once again home early. "I'm home!" I called to the kitchen.

"In here dear, how was your day?" She asked smiling.

"It was good, I actually have something to tell you," I said-better to just get it over with than let it fester.

She gave me a confused look and said, "you can tell me anything sweetie." she said sincerely.

"Well," I paused finding the right phrasing before I spoke, "I, um, well, mom you see, I have, I am-"

"Light, just say it." she said.

"I'm gay mom," I braced myself waiting for he worst, but the worst didn't come. I Looked up at her still waiting, and she just smiled.

"Light, I know I haven't been very open to that, but I have noticed how happy you've been lately. If another boy can make you that happy, I approve fully. I'll even talk to your father about it so you don't have to," she said sweetly, and I was completely stunned. I was expecting about anything else but that.

After gaping at her for about ten minutes straight I jumped up and hugged her tightly, "Mom! thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said joyfully. I kissed her cheek and ran to my bedroom to call L and tell him.

**Hope you loved reading it as much as I liked writing it! please review and keep voting! love you all,**

**-luebug**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello again my beautiful readers! thank you for the reviews! I hope you appreciate the poem in last chapter, I'm not much of a poet so that was big!**

_"Light!" L cried as I licked from his jaw to his collar bone. He writhed beneath me, completely naked except for a cat ears headband. I grinned at the sight. He bucked his hips up, fed up with my torture. he placed one hand behind my head and the other on the small of my bare back and pulled me down to him, crushing our bodies together. He ground his hips up, and I followed his lead. "Light, I-aaah! I-"_

I sat up and found that the magical scene was a dream. I frowned at this, then realized I had a hard on. i took care of that and tidied the space making it look as though I had slept normally. I smiled at my result and got ready for school. Images from my dreams flashed and I thought **god, how will I keep my hands off him today! I want that to really happen.** I drooled a bit at the thought of L moaning my name when I- my mother knocked on my door.

"Light, time to wake up. Also I spoke to your father about your current situation. He is... unhappy about it. He will be home tomorrow night and said he was going to discuss the situation with you. Also, I'm curious, who is this mystery man?" She said curiously.

"Well, do you remember L? The person I did that poetry project with?" I said wearily.

"Yes," she said.

"It's him," I said grinning as I got ready.

"Him? Really?" she said in an almost confused way.

"Yeah," I said dreamily.

she chuckled and said, "Well, your father won't be home until tomorrow, so why don't you invite him over for dinner and I can show him I approve! I didn't show him very much respect the last time he was here, and I hope to redeem myself tonight!" she said happily and went back downstairs. I smiled at her understanding and, once again, I thought of the face L was making in that glorious dream and sighed. **I hope I get to do that with him at some point **i thought to myself.

...

I walked up to the school's computer lab doors and saw L through the window. Grinning at the fact that we no longer needed to hide it, I pushed the door open and tapped his shoulder. he slowly turned and gave me a polite nod.

"Guess what!" I whispered in his ear, **just like I did in my dream, shut up! don't think that way! **Images of that amazing dream flitted through me head again. Once again I sighed, silently wishing I could do those things to him. I know, I'm still a virgin as well, but I still get chills just imagining the feeling.

"What?" He said curiously, cocking his head to the side and pulling his thumb to his lips.

"I told my mom," His eyes widened as if anticipating the worst, "And she said she wants you over for dinner tonight to show you she is cool with us," I grinned readying myself for his reaction.

His face went from confusion to deep thought to extreme happiness. He jumped from his chair and threw himself on me wrapping his arms tightly around me and squeezed saying, "Thank god! I was so worried! I'm so happy I could-" He cut himself off by sweetly pressing our lips together.

When we pulled away he realized we were still at school and curled back into his chair so fast I could barely see his movements.

"Oh yeah, and now, we can do this," I kissed him softly, "Anywhere we want," I said smirking at the light blush that tinted his cheeks.

"So, we can come out to the school now?" He said once again composed and expressionless.

"Yup, we can start by me walking you to your class while we hold hands.

"I'm slightly worried light, there are so many ways this could go horribly wrong," he said, fixing his eyes on the computer screen.

"Then, I'll come out to my friends before hand we do anything together. No one would ever dare to try and hurt me or even throw an insult my way. If my friends approve, I'll tell then to spread it and if my friends-who have amazing reputations- do that we can be safe of any verbal or physical advances concerning us dating," I said with a satisfied smile.

"Ok, that sounds like the safest way to handle this situation," he said, with no essence of having any feeling about it in his voice.

"Good!" I looked around making sure no one was watching us, and leaned in to kiss him one last time. I pulled away and smiled at him, "love you, see you last period," I chuckled at his blushing and headed to my first period with a massive smile on my face.

Durring first period I sat next to a few of my "close" friends and said, "So have any of you ever known someone who is gay?" I was testing their reactions at first just to see if I could tell them or not.

"Yeah, my best friend in middle school, why?" One said, very defensive. He was obviously ready to defend any insult.

"So your cool with that?" I asked both of them, they nodded, both wearing very confused looks.

"Well, um, I'm gay, and I had a boyfriend," I said. Their jaws dropped. "I know, but are you guys cool with it?" again they nodded, "Good,...I have a favor to ask of you."

They obviously already knew what I had in mind because they grinned as I started talking to them about spreading that I'm gay and anyone who tries to hurt me or my boyfriend because of it will be in deep shit.

The second I finished telling them what they needed to do they were off making their rounds in the class we were in now, I got some gasps, shocked stares, some 'ooooh, that makes sense's, and a few giggles from the girls that just screamed yaoi fans.

About ten minutes later the whole class knew and were all either ok with it or not going to even try anything because they knew the consequences. They were instructed to spread it and if they aren't cool with it pretend they are.

"This changes nothing, this is who light has always been so why should your friendship change? It's not like he will all of a sudden start hitting on you, he has a boyfriend. Also I don't think your his type so do'n worry about it!" My friends told the other males that were my "friends" and by the end of that period everyone was ready to spread the juicy new gossip about the most popular boy in school being homosexual.

Honestly, I was sort of excited to see how this goes,** Maybe I could even be revealing that L is my boyfriend by tomorrow!** I thought to myself and smiled. The bell rang and the whispers were much louder than usual. Everyone that stared at me I gave the million dollar smile that, even if they didn't want to, would have them smiling back at me.

The day slowly inched by i had the occasional question of,"is it true?" or "who's your boyfriend?" or even "Why?" at the last one I would just laugh and say something like 'He makes me happy' which was completely true. L did make me happy, happier than I've ever been. I zoned out while daydreaming about him and was, for the first time, scolded by the teacher. It wasn't harsh- she had no idea what to say because I'm usually the ideal student-but it shocked me enough to be extra focused for the rest of the day until my favorite class.

By said class I was tired and done with the never ending questions. I walked into the class and, just by seeing the back of his head, all my stress and tension flooded out of my body. I took my seat next to him and smiled at him sweetly. He gave me that polite nod that made me crave one of his smiles.

We went through our class flirting mildly in ways no one else would take as flirting. like I would yawn, showing a small portion of my navel and L's cheeks would tint with a light shade of pink, and he would help me answer a question which would require him to lean over the table to look at my paper bringing our faces close, even if it wasn't all that close I would still feel the urge to jump across the table, pin him to the floor, and take him right there. **Damn, my hormones are getting away from me. I never really felt like I needed or even wanted sex, but then l had to come along and turn my life upside down.** I grinned as thought of our first kiss swirled through my head.

The bell rang and L and I walked to my house, I even got a couple laughs as we walked, **we get along so well!** I thought to myself. Then my text ringtone sounded and I checked it, the message was from my so called "friend" it read:

_hey Light, we spread the rumor pretty far, you are home free dude. So who is it that your dating?_

I contemplated telling him and looked at L, showing him the text, he nodded and smiled wide. I couldn't help but smile back. I sent a text back that said:

_Cool, thank you so much. _

_The person I am dating is L Lawliet. _

I pressed send and shut my phone. L and I resumed walking and joking until we arrived at my home.

"Mom?" I hollered, I then saw the little white note siting on the entryway table. L handed it to me and cocked his head to the side.

_Light, your father ran into some complications at work and needs me to help him. everything is fine so don't worry. We should be home tomorrow around the expected time. Sayu is at her friends house for the night. _

_Tell L I'm very sorry for the sudden change of plans and we want him over for dinner very soon. there is dinner in the refrigerator for you boys. _

_Love you lots,_

_mom_

_P.S. Don't you dare try to do anything with L while I'm gone, I expect you to behave yourselves._

After reading the last line L looked at me, his face was wearing an emotion I didn't recognize, but as quickly as it had shown up it was gone.

"Well, there is food in the fridge just waiting ti be heated and eaten!" I said completely avoiding what the last line implied. L quietly followed behind me. I glanced back to see why he was suddenly silent, he was looking at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed, and he was chewing on his thumb. "Are you ok L?" I said worried that my mother's implication was giving L second thoughts about me.

"I want to have sex with you, Light," he said curling himself into one of the chairs. Looking at as if he hadn't just said the words I was thinking. I just stood there, jaw on the floor, eyebrows raised, probably looking like an idiot, "Does this displease you Light?" He asked, looking as though he were studying me like a science experiment.

"Of course not!" I ran over and hugged him, "I can't believe this is really happening, your willing to do that with me?" I asked.

"Not wiling, wanting. Do you have anything sweet?" He said expectantly. I laughed at him, "What are you laughing at? Did I do or say something entertaining?" He said, his eyebrows drawing together again.

"You say you want to have sex with me, and then two seconds later you decide you want sweets. I just love you L," I said grinning. I grabbed one of Sayu's candy bars and kissed the top of his head. he lunged for the candy bar and, in a cuter way than I thought possible, tore the wrapper open and started to devour the chocolate as though he hadn't eaten for a few days. I chuckled and when he had just taken a small bite pulled his chin up so we were kissing. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he seemed confused so I ran my hands down his chest and under his shirt causing him to gasp. I took that as my chance and moved my tongue into his mouth, I felt the piece of chocolate that wasn't quite dissolved yet.

I felt him start to kiss me back, moaning softly. we toyed with the but if candy and when it was gone he set the bar back on the counter and wrapped his arms around my neck. Then my stomach gurgled for food, L's did the same and I pulled away and laughed.

"It would be smart to eat before we engage in activities such as those," L said slightly out of breath. he untangled his hands from my neck and I wet to the fridge to make our dinner.

**Woohoo! 2300 word update! I love you my beautiful readers! please review! Yaoi in next chapter! love and light,**

**-luebug**

**P.S. I didn't read over this a third time so sorry for any mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again beautiful readers! thank you for your support! hope you like your yaoi!**

**Warning: lemon in this chapter! If your under 17 be warned, I'm not going to tell you to not read this because I myself am under 17... so if you don't like the boyxboy action, leave now!**

I had just served L a cinnamon roll for dinner (I doubted he would eat anything less sweet) and he was eating it painfully slow. If you don't remember L had just told me he wanted to have sex with me, then proceeded to ask me for candy. Why doesn't he eat faster? I was half tempted to draghim out of that chair and just do him right there on the floor. But I won't, I'm a gentle man so I'll wait until he is finished eating and be charming and hopefully get to have sex with him tonight. No, I will have sex with him tonight.

He finally finished and when he had gotten my hopes up again he started licking his fingers clean of the frosting agonizingly slow. Although, I have to say, along with being slow and pointless it was also sexy as hell. I watched him slowly drag his tongue up and around each of his fingers. I felt my heart flutter when he made eye contact with me.

"Light, your drooling," L said, his face blank. He cocked his head to the side, and I could see in his eyes when it clicked that I was thinking dirty, hormonal thoughts about his actions. His eyes widened slightly and he let his eyes fall to the floor as he blushed. When he lifted his chin again he had a slight grin on his face, "I'm glad you find me so attractive Light," He said and stood, walking over to me and tangling our fingers together. He stood on his toes a bit so he could reach my mouth and kissed me softly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He tangled one hand into my hair and let the other rest on my neck. The kiss stayed sweet and soft for some time. When I finally started to pull away he made eye contact again and he smiled slightly.

"Would you like to go into my room?" I said still holding him against me. If he decided he didn't want to go all the way I would be fine with just standing here, just like this for the rest of the night. He nodded blushing deeper and took my hand. I led him up the stairs and opened my door. My heart was pounding with anticipation.

The second I closed my door he nearly attacked me, he jumped into my arms and launched us into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands snaked around my neck and tangled into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and eliminated the little space there was between us. He puled away to breath but I only let him a second of air before I pulled him in again I slowly herded him to the bed and laid him down on it. I climbed on top of him, continuing the kiss and started inching my hands up his shirt.

"aan Light!" L moaned as I brushed his nipple I grinned and practically tore his shirt off. He started unbuttoning my shirt and running his hands over my stomach, He looked surprised at my muscles and blushed a deeper shade of red. I pulled at his chin so he faced me.

"Like what you see?" I panted. He nodded and pulled me back down, clearly embarrassed by my question. I slid my tongue along his lower lip and he granted me entrance. I explored his mouth and he did the same. Our tongues battled for dominance which I won.

I kissed down his jaw and licked his jugular and he responded with a deep throaty moan. I grinned against his skin and continued down his chest. I licked his right nipple while tweaking and playing with the left. He continued to moan and I felt his member grow and harden under me. I palmed it through his jeans and he yelled, making my own harden as well.

"Light! please, stop teasing me!" He moaned writhing under me. I gave a breathy chuckle and stripped him of his pants, he did the same to me and I presented him with three of my fingers.

"Suck," I ordered.

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "why?"

I laughed and said, "Just trust me and do it." He pulled the fingers into his mouth still looking confused and ran his tongue around each one. I started pumping his member and he closed his eyes fully enjoying it. when I felt that my fingers were sufficiently wet I pulled them out and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He smirked and responded, "Are you afraid you will get me pregnant?" we both gave a small laugh and I decided to take his snarky remark as a yes. I pushed one finger in and he squirmed at the intruder. I pushed in another, and he frowned in pain. I moved them in and out and when he seemed comfortable I pushed in the last one. He mewled and frowned deeper. I thrusted the three fingers and hit a spot in him that made him moan loudly and start thrusting back on my fingers. I smiled at his pleasure and he looked at me, his eyes half-lidded.

"Light, I'm ready," he said in the sexiest way I could imagine. I became harder from hearing that and I pulled my fingers out, he whimpered at the loss and I rubbed my pre-cum on myself so I wouldn't cause him any pain. I gripped his hips and slowly pushed in. he furrowed his brows and whined. I whispered sweet things in his ear and kissed his neck to distract him. I was finally all the way in him. It took all my restraint not to move in him, he was so tight.

After a while he relaxed and said, "Move." I started to thrust slowly and once again found that special spot. "Oh, god light! faster!" He moaned and I did what he told me I quickened and we were both reduced to moaning messes. Not a shot while later I was approaching my climax and so was he, I pumped his member and thrusted into that one spot every time, he came and as he did his muscles tightened around me and I came inside him.

We just sat there for a while, and calmed our breathing and heart rates. I pulled out of him and collapsed next to him.

"Light, I understand that we are both tired, but we should clean ourselves and your room up so your mother and father don't know we had sex," L said very matter-of-factly. I agreed and we proceeded to clean up our mess then take a shower (during which I brought him to another orgasm) and went to sleep.

**yay! hope you liked it, if you have any tips on writing lemons please pm them to me! It's 1:30 am and I am wide awake... I shall start on the next chapter! (It may take a while, I have a slight conflict planned for chapter 9...) please review! love you all my lovely readers!**

**-luebug**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again my wonderful readers! I loved all the reviews, thank you so much for the support you all show me! well I'm going to get straight to it, enjoy!**

I woke to a pair of huge onyx eyes staring at me. At first it startled me, then I remembered why those dark eyes were here and what events had transpired the night before. I grinned and hugged L tightly to my chest. He snuggled in and then pulled away. I frowned.

"Light, your parents should be home quite soon. I don't fancy the idea of your father, who does not yet approve of us, finding us curled up in your bed naked," He said and stood up to get dressed. I followed still sulking slightly. I watched him slide his pants up his perfect legs and whistled at him. He whipped around, a dark shade of red painting his cheeks, he glared daggers at me and dressed faster than I thought possible. Still shooting me a glare he said, "May we have something to eat?" I chuckled at his reaction and led us down stairs.

We ate and he hurriedly left, he wasn't very fond of the idea of meeting my father after last night. Before my family arrived I did one last sweep of my room to make sure there was no trace of the previous night. I smiled at the cleanliness and went down stairs to study until they got home.

ten minutes later the three of them walked in the door, Sayu went straight for her room, stomped up the stairs, and slammed her door. I gave my mother a confused look and she shook her head indicating me not to ask. I could sense that my father was on edge and that worried me. I needed him to in the end accept my being with L, if he didn't I don't know what I would do.

"Light, we need to talk," He said setting down his things and shot me a look that said he was dead serious and I better listen to what he was about to say. I sat across from him at the table and looked at him, ready for what he was going to say. "Your mother spoke to me about your current situation with this boy and I with be blunt. I don't approve. I don't think it's right and I think it is a very bad influence on your sister," He said folding his arms across his chest.

I laughed at what he said. He frowned not understanding what I found so funny, "Dad, not a good influence on Sayu? What, do you think she'll catch my gay?" at my comment I laughed a bit harder. He slammed his fist on the table, not finding me the least bit entertaining.

Before he could speak there was a knock at the door, I got up to answer it and what I found waiting behind the door was L. He was holding a sheet of paper.

"Hello Light, I grabbed your homework when I left," He handed it to me and was about to say something else when my father came into his sight. He let out a small almost inaudible yelp and looked at though he would turn and just run away.

"Who are you?" My father said menacingly.

L composed himself, jammed both hands in his pockets and said, "I am L Lawliet. I am in Light's poetry class."

"When and why were you at our home?" My father said crossing his arms again. He was obviously trying to look intimidating, but L didn't seem phased.

"Last night I was studying with Light for the test that is coming up," He lied. He was a phenomenal actor, if I didn't know exactly what we had been doing last night I would have believed him no questions. My father grunted and took a step forward, still failing to intimidate my boyfriend.

"Light and I are in the middle of an important discussion so thank you for returning the papers, but we must get back," He said shutting the door without giving L a chance to answer.

"As I was saying-" He was cut off by another soft knock at the door. He opened it to L still standing out side.

"I wasn't completely truthful, I am more than merely your son's friend," **shit shit shit shit! Why would he tell him! **i thought, wishing I could just slam the door in his face. He took a breath and finished with, "I am his boyfriend."

My father's jaw was just short of hitting the floor. For almost a minute he was speechless, he just stood there dumbstruck. He then said, "Both of you, get in the kitchen now."

He walked ahead of us and when he was just out of earshot L let out a breath and looked at me with terrified eyes. I took a deep breath at rubbed his shoulder soothingly. I walk after my father and he followed me.

He sat us on either side of the table and sat himself at the head. He tok a second to just stare at us. He then took a deep breath and said, "I don't like this. You two are too break up immediately and never speak to each other again. Is this clear?" He said it as if it just made sense, as though our relationship isn't valid.

Rage boiled inside of me, "Excuse me!? I love L and I will do anything to be with him. You can't just say that and expect me to follow no questions asked. I refuse to break up with him and-" I was cut off by L's pale hand resting on mine. I sat down and tried to calm down.

I was about to try to reason with my father when I was beaten to it, "Sir, it's impossible for me to be separated with Light," L said calmly.

At this point my father was looking at L in disbelief, "It is possible and it will happen!" He shouted. He stood and turned to me, "Light, I am very disappointed in you! you have always done what I asked. It doesn't matter what I tell you to do, I am your father so you do it!"

"I don't believe you understand," L stated, "do you remember what you felt for you wife when you asked for her hand in marriage?" At this my father stopped. he slowly nodded and cautiously sat back down.

"What is it that you felt?" L said.

"Love, I couldn't think about anything else but my wife. Her sweet smile, her kindness, I loved everything about her," He was still being careful about his words.

"That is what Light and I have. Why would you feel the need to tear that apart?" L said, his voice soothing and soft.

"Because love is between a man and a woman. No exceptions." My father said sternly.

"Would you rather your son be unhappy with a woman? Or happy and content with me?" L said, it was not really a question. He had roped my father into either saying he wants his son to lead an unhappy life, or agree with my decision to be with L. He was so smart!

It took my father a very long time to answer. He knew the situation L had put him in and he didn't like it at all. After some hard thought he said, "I would rather my son be happy," My face lit up and I grinned ear to ear, "But, you are not aloud over here until I say so, You will get permission before spending time together after school, And you will never be alone, ever. If you can agree to these terms then I will allow you to see my son."

L gave me a small smile and we said in unison, "Agreed."

**I know it wasn't great. I have a hard time writing the coming out to the parents. I think you love who you love, if your true love is a woman, cool. If it's a man, cool. If I was gay I wouldn't even come out to my mom. I would just start talking about the chick I liked! ok enough rambling. please review! love you all,**

**-luebug**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello lovely readers! I missed you so! I am truly sorry for my absence, I had such bad writers block for a while there... well I'm back! Holy cow, I'm already on chapter 10! thank you for the continued support! Enjoy!**

**(previously L roped Light's father into accepting his and Light's relationship)**

* * *

I walk L to the door, I attempted to lace out fingers together but my father stepped between us and practically shoved L out the door. He shut the door the second L was out the door and turned to me.

"If I find out you broke any of the rules I set I will make it impossible for you to see each other, do you understand?" He said grimacing at me.

"Yeah dad, I get it. We do nothing without consulting you first," I said, still grinning and rushed up to my room tossing a 'good night' over my shoulder. When I got to my room I saw that L had climbed the tree next to my room and was waiting at my window. I threw my window open and pulled him by his shirt into a kiss.

When we pulled away he smiled at me and said, "That went quite well." I nodded in agreement and pulled him into another heated kiss. "Though pushing me out the door was not very hospitable," he said breathlessly.

"Stop talking," I said grinning he obeyed and shifted so he was sitting on the windowsill he wrapped his arms around my neck, one hand twisted in my hair, mine snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. after a minute or two we pulled away and said our goodbyes. I laid down and let my eyes slowly close, today was a good day. I could tell things were only going to get better from here.

* * *

**(I finally found the line thingy!)**

I woke up happy. I couldn't remember the last time I actually woke up happy! L had changed my whole life. Also, today was a special day, I could actually reveal that L was my boyfriend to the school today! By now everyone knew I was gay and had a boyfriend, but no one knew who exactly it was. Today was the day I showed everyone who I loved. The many friends I have that are very loyal and have vowed to rough up anyone who was brave enough to try anything with L and I.

I found L in the computer again and leaned down to kiss his neck, it obviously startled him and he turned quickly to face me. He said in a quiet voice, "Light, are you sure you want to be doing that when we have hidden our relationship from our classmates?"

"Well dearest, yes. From this moment onwards we aren't hiding it," I smiled and grabbed his hand kissing it and pulling him up from his sitting position.

"Are you positive? I'm 50% sure this could end badly," He said cautiously. I told him about my friends vowing to protect us and that the whole school had already accepted my being gay and having a boyfriend, and that today they were just finding out who that was.

"Does that lower the percentage at all?" I said kissing his cheek, and reveling in the pink tint that graced his face.

"22%," He said shyly.

I raised my arms above my head victoriously and said, "down by half! that's means we should go for it!" When I lowered my arms I thought _**he brings out a side of me I didn't even know I had!** _He laughed and laced his fingers in mine and we walked out of the lab like that._  
_

Many people stopped and started whispering the bits I caught went like this, "him?" or "I never would have thought" and even "really? King of the school pick the creep?" at those I shot a glare that caused gasps.

we spent the parts of the day we could be together being very obvious about our relationship. When our poetry class came around he told me about his classmates making him very uncomfortable by patting him on the back and congratulating him. He told me how everyone kept looking at him and how he just hated the attention. When I laughed he blushed and pushed me playfully and smiled slightly, though he hid it by looking at the ground.

He walked me home and we talked about all kinds of things, school, our classmates, the theories L had about just about everything. Him talking to me about the last one made me think he should be a detective.

The second I set foot into the quiet house I went up to my room to study. As I studied something stuck me _**L never talks about his home or family. I wonder why that** **is. **_I proceeded to come up with hundreds of reasons why. I put it in the back of my mind and continued studying deciding to ask him about it tomorrow.

**End of chapter 10. hope you liked it! please please please review! it really does encourage me to keep writing! Love you all,**

**-luebug**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again lovely readers! Thank you for the love and support! I'm just going to just right in with chapter 11, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a stuffy nose, sore throat, a cough, and a fever. _Fan-freaking-tastic. I'm sick._ I thought as my mother made me comfortable. I was pissed and worried as hell that L might have a hard time at school because of our relationship revealing yesterday. I could only hope that without me there he would be alright.

I let myself drift into a deep sleep. When I woke up There was mop of black hair laying on my stomach.

"L?!" I yelled.

He woke with a start and leaned up, rubbing his sleepy eyes, "Yes Light?" He said smiling slightly.

"Why the hell aren't you at school!" I said weakly laying back down.

"I saw that you weren't at school, and I knew neither you mother nor father are at home during the day. So I decided to come here and take care of you," He responded resting his thumb on his bottom lip, nibbling on it slightly.

"But your classes, aren't you going to miss anything important?"

"No, most everything I am currently learning is pointless and I already know it," He said smiling. I stopped arguing with him and grabbed his other hand, playing with it then lacing our fingers together.

L was such a kind person. He spent the rest of the day talking with me and making sure I was as comfortable as possible. He made me soup and tucked me in.

"Light I think you need a bath," L said out of nowhere.

I just looked at him, "What?"

"A bath is helpful when one is sick Light," He said standing up from the chair he had put next to my bed. "I'll even help you wash," He reached a hand out to me.

I felt myself blush and I said, "No thank you, I can do it myself."

"I honestly wouldn't mind helping you, I would be happy to wash your hair, back, arms, legs, and-"

I cut him off with, "L really, I can take care of myself."

"If you change your mind Light I am happy to help," after he said it he sat back down and pulled his legs to his chest. After I had won, I set off to the bathroom deciding that a bath would be nice.

I drew the bath, stripped, and started to lower myself into the warm water. Just as I started to adjust to the warmth I heard the bathroom door click open, then shut. I froze and slowly turned towards the noise. L was walking towards me while rolling up his sleeves.

"L what are you doing I am capable of bathing myself," I said sinking deeper into the bubbles. (yes, it was a bubble bath)

"I was worried, you _are_ sick Light," He said as if I didn't already know. He crossed the room and knelt down grabbing the shampoo. I watched as he squeezed a bit into his hand, "Lean back, I can't reach your head over there."

I obeyed and leaned back, the second my neck connected with the side of the tub he was rubbing it in my hair. I couldn't help but think about how sweet it was that he was being so careful and not letting any bubbles drip into my eyes.

it went on like that for a while, him just washing my hair. We weren't talking though, it was just a comfortable silence. he rinsed my hair out and said, "Your hair is thoroughly clean. I think it's time to wash your body," L said reaching for the loofa and soap.

"I can wash myself L," I said though I wasn't really putting up much of a fight due to how relaxed I was. He ignored me and pressed his hand against my neck, prompting me to lean forward. I complied and felt the soapy loofa connect with my back. I could feel how lovingly he was taking care of me, so gentle and kind. He finished washing me and rinsing me off. He helped me out of the warm water and helped me dry off and dress.

"Heh, thanks for taking care of me, I feel like a small child," I say a bit embarrassed I let him dress me along with everything else.

"Everyone deserves to be pampered when they are sick," He said settling me back in bed and sitting back in his chair. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair.

Suddenly remembering the question I had wanted to ask him I sat up and he smiled.

"L, what's your home life like?" I asked. He looked almost hurt by the question. I immediately wished I hadn't asked it.

"It's not very good," He said honestly.

I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. I just looked at him, not quite sure what to say. Of course I was curious, but I didn't want to push L to say anything he didn't want to. I could tell he understood my silence and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if you want to hear about my life outside of school," He said furrowing his eyebrows.

I smile warmly, "L I want to know more about you, but I don't want to push you into anything. I love you," I said giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Alright," L said.

* * *

**And there is chapter 11! hope you like it! I am so excited to write about L's past! Also I plan to toss another lemon in soon :D love you all,**

**-luebug**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay chapter 12! I'll get straight to it, enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, the dislike of my home life is caused by my living alone," L started keeping eye contact.

"You live alone?" I asked baffled at how a sixteen-year-old could manage to live alone. (I decided L is one of the youngest of his class :)

"Yes, my parents passed when I was very young. I lived with a, very wealthy, close friend of theirs for a while. Then he told me I was too much to take care of so he sent me off when I was going into high school. He still provides for me, quite well actually but their is no communication. So I live alone in an apartment building not too far from here," He stated. I grabbed his had and squeezed it slightly. He smiled softly and squeezed back.

"No one ever showed up to see why their was no guardian?" I asked still curious.

"No, this friend of my parents is very powerful, if anyone comes asking I send them to him and I never hear from them again," He said, He stood up and put his hand on my hip, signaling me to scoot over. I did and he crawled in bed with me. We snuggled for a moment in silence.

"Didn't you have any friends that would go to your house?" I asked.

"No, you are the first friend I made."

"So your first year in high school you were completely alone?" I asked pulling away to look at him in the eyes.

"Not completely, I did find a cat. She had been my companion last year," He said smiling. He looked down and started fiddling with the top of the blanket covering us.

I laid back down again and asked, "What's her name?"

He gave me a puzzled look and said, "I never gave her one."

"What you never gave the cat a name?" I asked baffled once again.

"Well I think that the main reason people name their pets is so they can call them, and claim them. She isn't really _my _cat. She is her own cat. I am not an owner, I am merely shelter, food and friendship. she comes and goes as she pleases, and so do I," L said looking pleased with himself.

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, a few minutes later we heard my mom walk into the house and L hurried out of my bed, out the window, and down the tree. I smiled I watched him move like a wild animal. I then let myself be lulled into a deep sleep full of wonderful dreams of L.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry about how short it is! please leave a review and put any question you would like Light to ask L about his life! I'm not sure what else to have him ask L... Love you all,  
**

**-luebug**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies! I sincerely apologize for the wait. I took so long I couldn't remember what had happened so I had to read over the story. Also, as I was reading through it I noticed an unacceptable amount of grammatical errors, I am sorry for that I will be better about editing these chapters. :) Again I am truly sorry for taking so damn long. Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt much better that morning and was up and begging my dad to let L and I go on a date.

"Please dad, I have never gone on an enjoyable date with anyone. It's saturday, I just want to be a normal teenager," I pleaded.

"Light I can't have you gone today," He replied irritably.

"L and I agreed to run everything by you, but we are going to start doing whatever we want if you never let us do anything," I admit I said it childishly, balling my fists and raising my voice a bit.

My father sighed and said, "fine, you have until dinner."

I grinned and texted L. We planned a movie and lunch, he insisted we go to my favorite lunch place and I chose the movie.

At lunch we talked and laughed, but it didn't last long because we were late for the movie. The movie was also fun. The theater was fairly empty and most of the people sat near the front. L and I sat on the very back row and kissed for most of the movie. I honestly don't even know what happened in the film.

As we walked out of the theater I glanced at my watch.

"What time are you expected to be home?" L asked smiling at me. I studied him for a moment, the way he slouched made him look quite a bit shorter than me, even though we are around the same height. I held nothing but love for everything about him.

I smiled back and said, "At dinner time, which is at about six," I said grasping his hand and lacing our fingers.

"Then we have approximately four hours until you have to be home. Would you like to go to my flat and have sex?" He asked, swinging our connected hands slightly as we walked. I chuckled at his blunt honesty.

"At least I never have to wonder what you want. I would absolutely love to," I kissed his cheek and we headed to his apartment.

We walked in the door and I slammed him up against it, attacking his jaw and neck with feverish kissed. He moaned and ran his hands up my shirt to caress my chest and stomach. His every movement was deliberate an harsh. He spun us and brazenly shoved me into the door. A jolt of pain ran through my spine but, for some reason, it just added to the pleasure.

"I've never seen you act this way L," I panted as he pulled off my shirt and started kissing down starting at my collar bone.

"I've been repressing myself. Every time I see you I just want to attack you" He said pausing for mere moments.

I laughed, "L we had sex less than a week ago."

"Well, Light, you may not be aware of this, but you are quite attractive," he smiled against my stomach.

I grinned and replied, "It's definitely not a turn off." He continued kissing my stomach and sluggishly lowered himself further. I watched as his perfect lips brushed my navel, running his hands up and down my body leaving no part of me untouched. I writhed and he just smiled and ran his tongue along my waist band.

He locked his eyes with mine, and slowly undid my belt then my dark blue jeans. kissing the the bulge tenting the fabric before pulling my jeans and boxers down with so much force I fell to the floor with them.

He smiled and pulled off his own clothes and straddled me. "Light, I love you," he blushed and kissed me, softly this time.

I raised a hand to his cheek and stroked it for a moment, "I love you too, babe."

He started lowering himself on my stiff member. I moaned at the contact and he moved further down soon we were sweating and panting as he bobbed his body on me, I thrust upward to meet him and finally we reached our peak. he sprayed our chests and I came deep inside him and he collapsed.

"That was great," I panted grinning.

"I agree, I can't wait to do it again. I laughed and we proceeded to take a nap until we had to leave.

* * *

**I love you soooo much and again I apologize. I will not take this long ever again I swear! please review! I don't exactly know where this story is headed, so if you have any suggestions I will love you even more and you will be my favorite:) Love you all, **

**-luebug**


	14. Chapter 14

**See? I promised I wouldn't be gone so long. Yay chapter 14! Thank you all for the support through the story! **

**Earlier tonight I was trying to unplug my reading light-it is plugged in behind my pillow-I lift the cushion and there is a giant wolf spider. it was the size of my palm, if not bigger. my mean cat chased it into the vent. I can't sleep knowing that abomination is still alive and breathing, so I decided to finish the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

L and I sat in class quietly reading the material and every once in a while shooting side glances at each other. Every time we made eye contact we would both grin.

The second class let out I led him to the boys bathroom and slapped the out of order sign my friend stole on the door. I pushed him up against the door and started kissing him. He pulled away breathlessly and and gave me a small smile.

"Not today Light," He said resting his hand on my chest.

I frowned deeply, "Why?"

"I'm just not up to it. I have an anniversary that is quite significant coming up," He smiled again and push me from him softly.

"What is it the anniversary of?" I asked looking at him.

"In a week exactly It has been ten years since my parents death," He said dropping his gaze to the floor.

My eyes widened a bit, I decided asking what happened may be a bit intrusive at the moment. So I choose to say, "What were they like?"

His huge coal colored pools lifted up and he gave a small smile, "They were amazing. I am very glad I remember what I do of them. They were kind, and loving and would do anything to ensure the happiness of those around them. My father was a loud and playful person. He could hardly sit still, especially if something interesting was happening. On my fifth birthday I remember my father taking a whole day off work-which he could rarely do in his line of business-just to play with me," By now L's eyes started to fill with tears, "We played with my trains, we made my cake-it was chocolate with more frosting than most could bare-and he let me decorate it, he helped me with puzzles, and he read me at least twenty books before I fell asleep.

"My mother was quiet, unlike my father, she would watch my father and I play with such love in her eyes," Now he was choking back sobs, "she used to tell me that, even when her and my father weren't right there beside me, they would always be protecting me and loving me." L fell silent and collapsed into my chest sobbing violently. His fingers gripped the fabric and I held him tightly, slowly lowering us to the floor.

I whispered comforting things to him, and stroked his hair until he calmed down. He pushed his weight off of me and let his eyes fall to the ground, "Sorr-"

"I cut him off with a finger to his perfect lips, "Don''t you dare say you are sorry. If you need to cry, I will always be your shoulder. Never apologize for feeling, especially something like this," I hugged his tightly.

He leaned back and kissed me sweetly, "I love you so much Light, thank you."

To be completely honest I was just itching to know how his parents passed away. I know it's horrible with what was just happened, but I really wanted to know. I held my tongue and just hoped L would be ready to tell me soon. I mentally smacked myself for being so morbidly curious.

L cocked his head, causing the mop of messy black hair to bounce slightly, he smiled warmly and said, "You are overwhelmed with the urge to ask how they crossed over, aren't you?" He asked, his tone thick with amusement. For a moment I reflected on how lucky I was to get to be the only person he let hear any emotion in his tone.

I creased my brows, "If you don't want to say it's fine," I really wanted to know though. Damn my curiosity. **(FUN FACT: I am currently writing a series of short stories, their collective title is 'Damn my morbid curiosity' please excuse my random interruption.) **

L smiled and said, "It's ok Light, it's human nature to be interested is such things. They died in a freak car crash. I was in the back seat, A massive truck ran a red light and the car in front of us swerved to miss it but instead hit the truck, and caused four cars in the lane beside us to crash as well. our car was rear ended by a minivan causing our car to fly into the truck as well. The car ended up with it's roof against the truck, with the front bumper on the asphalt. I was hanging forward and slid out of my seat onto the dashboard. I was lucky to fall out of the carseat at that moment because if I hadn't the man attempting to pull my parents from the car would not have seen me. The air was thick with smoke and debris, the man pulled me out of the car just in time for us to get far enough away that when the car exploded we were barely effected." His eyes studied the tiling of the bathroom floor.

I pulled him into another hug. He said, "I better get home, You should as well. If your late, your father will be quite unhappy with both of us."

We walked to my house holding hands, we didn't talk much though. When we arrived at my home he asked me to spend the anniversary with him at his house, I told him I would work it out. He kissed me and said good bye. I watched as he made his way down the street.

* * *

**Wow. That chapter had me in tears. I hope you liked it, even though it was super sad. I promise that the next chapter will be lighter! Love you all,**

**-luebug**


End file.
